Grimmjow's Christmas
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Grimmjow never really understood Christmas... GrimmjowxOrihime oneshot


Cold.

It was so freaking cold!

Grimmjow was walking through the snowy street, his breath clouding in front of him, hands in his pockets, as he blew out an exasperated sigh, his eyes narrowing in distaste for the winter weather.

Not that he disliked the cold, its just that he didn't really have the money for a jacket. Nor did he want one.

Long story short, even though it was winter, he was wearing his usual outfit.

This place was boring the hell outta him!

"Argh, Where the hell is Kurosaki?" He grumbled, as he shook the snow out of his blue hair, ignoring the odd looks he received from several passerby. "Whadya ya lookin at?!"

They quickly looked away, and hurried down the street, to avoid angering him again. He sighed at his outburst.

He needed to blow off some steam, and what better way to do it, than beating the crap out of his friend/rival in a fight?

But unfortunately, he had no idea as to where the damn vizard was, and since he was now officially on the side of _good, _(Yech!) He couldn't just fly around nuking buildings and houses to draw out the shinigami.

Man, sometimes being good really SUCKED. Now that Aizen was dead, he and Nel were pretty much the only arrancar left, aside from Ulquoirria, who had never been found.

End result, he had reluctantly taken up residence here, mostly from the ever persistent Nel, who he had to admit, albeit reluctantly, could kick his ass if she wanted to. That and he had seen the whooping she had handed to Ulqoirria, who was still missing, after fleeing the battle with her, all those years ago.

Shivering again, he resigned himself to the fact that Kurosaki wasn't worth catching a cold over, and neither were thoughts of the number four arrancar. _'I need to break something..._

But what he _really_ needed was to get back to the apartment he had 'borrowed' and get something warm to drink, so he could shake off this bitter chill that had fallen upon him.

THEN he could find Kurosaki and beat the crap out of him.

That would ease the stress this stupid little town was causing him. _'Man I can't wait to get home and have some nice hot choclate..._

But then his thoughts of the warm beverage were interrupted as he rounded a corner, just in time to pick up the sound of two very familiar voices arguing, coming from the building he was about to pass. His eyes lit up with excitement and anticipation as he recognized one to be Ichigo's, and a sinister smile spread upon his face. _'AHA! Found him at-_

Then he heard the other voice, that of a woman, and his curiosity piqued, he silently stalked around the home, retracing his steps, until he heard the voices coming from the uppermost window.

Silently, he levitated off the ground, and raised himself up to the darkened glass, unable to see through it, due to the thick snow that covered the outside. Heheard the voice of Orihime, who he knew to be Ichigo's 'whore' as he always said right to the face of the Vizard, just to piss him off. _'Eh? That sounds like the one Ulquorria captured a while back..._

He visibly winced, as he heard the sound of a loud slap._ What are they arguing about now?'_ Judging from what he heard, Ichigo and Orihime were having a very violent arguement.

Now we see things our number six arrancar cannot see, but can only hear.

Tears were upon Inoue Orihime's face, as she pulled her hand back, her body visibly trembling as Ichigo mutely put a hand to his left cheek, where ther was a clear red imprint of a hand.

Her hand, as she had smacked him, quite hard.

"What were you doing with her?!" She shrieked angrily. "You said that you were just going out for some ramen!"

Ichigo waved his hands before him, trying to come up with an answer. "I was! I just met Rukia at the store, and-

"LIAR!" She screamed, and grabbing a nearby lamp, threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter instantly. "Then why did I catch you in bed with her?!"

He paled, and she knew in that moment she had caught him. "Listen Orihime, I can explain. It wasn't what it looked-

"SHUT UP!" The poor girl was in tears now, and it broke Grimmjow's heart, what little there was, to hear something like this. _'Damn Kurosaki! I never thought you had it in ya..._

"I SAW YOU WITH RUKIA! I SAW THE WHOLE THING!" She was crying now, the sobs racking her body. Ichigo attempted to put his arms around her, but she slapped them away and an orange shield formed in front of her. "DON'T TOUCH ME! How could you?! I loved you! And you promised me that you'd never...

She couldn't take it anymore, and he heard the sound of footsteps, and quickly he descended, as he saw Ichigo peer at the window. "Who's there?!"

A second later, a large sword pierced through the glass, where Grimmjow had been only seconds earlier. The arrancar gave a low whistle as he watched the glass fall to the ground below.

Perhaps now was not the time to fight with the shinigami.

But alas, just as his feet touched the ground, Orihime, clad in a white sweater, and blue jeans, burst out of the door- and slammed right into Grimmjow, who had not seen her coming, so great had been her speed.

Heck, by the time he DID see her, it was already to late. Eyes going wide, he had just enough time to utter: "Holy Shit!" Then the girl bowled him over, her head slamming into hism and the gruff arrancar saw stars, as he fell down, with her atop him. Now since he was dazed, he was unaware of what position they had landed in, but Inoue had no such thing impeding her vision.

End result, she turned as red as a tomato, and was immediatley on her feet, apologizing fervently to her unfortunate victim, who was shaking the cobwebs from his brain even as she spoke, her voice choked and barely held together. "Sorry Grimmjow-san!" She attemped a smile, but it broke almost immediatley, as his vison cleared. "Its just that I-I-I-I and he..."

She was trying her hardest not to cry, and Grimmjow knew it, just by the sound of her voice, even if his vision wasn't fully back quite yet.

Picking himself up, and dusting off the snow, he just stood there, silent and unmoving, as he saw her dam about to burst. In a rare moment of nervousness, he scratched the back of his head, as he saw the tears begin to drip out of her eyes."Uh...

Damnit! He wasn't used to this sort of thing!

He knew nothing of comforting the opposite sex! He had never NEEDED to! Hell, he barely even _cared_ about such petty things as emotions!

But Just then, Ichigo emerged through the doorway, sword drawn, and mad as hell, as he saw Orihime in front of Grimmjow. "You. Get outta here-

He took a step toward her, but he got no farther, as Grimmjow drew his sword and held it towards his rival. Ichigo saw the unmatched fury in those pale blue eyes and took a step back, as the reitsu of the arrancar flared."Teme!" he hissed. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Ichigo growled at him angrily. " Not now! Orihime is- Now Grimmjow's sword was pressed to the Shinigami's throat. The look on his face was murderous, and he looked like he was ready to kill the youth. "No, Kurosaki. You will fight me, here and now!"

"I don't have time! Why would I fight with you?!"

"HAH!" Grimmjow spat at the feet of Ichigo, who for the record was in his shinigami attire. "Do you think I care?! I've been looking all over this freaking town for ya, and-

He blinked as he felt Orihime's hand on his arm, his anger momentarily forgotten.

Here be a reason to fight with Kurosaki!

"She is not yours. You don't deserve her after what you did!" Now he placed his free hand over his blade, which began to glow blue in response. "How DARE you! On Christmas Eve! Have ya no shame ya guttless pig! Now, I'm gonna kick your freakin-

Inddeed, he _was_ about to slit his throat, but he feld Orihime tug on his arm. The arrancar looked down and saw the girl shake her head. "I don't want anyone to get hurt... was her weak murmur.

Oddly enough, he relented, and reluctantly nodded as he pointed his blade back toward Ichigo's house. "Leave Kurosaki. If I EVER see you near her again, I might not be so nice. And if I do see ya again, you and me, we are gonna go at it."

The shinigami knew that he was in the wrong here, and with a sigh, he turned, his back to them. "I really am sorry."

"SCRAM!" Shouted Grimmjow, causing the shinigami to shoulder Zangetsu, and silently walk to the house closing the door behind him. Grimmjow sighed and sheathed his sword. He looked down at Orihime again and saw that the poor girl was about to burst into tears again. _'Poor thing, nobody deserves that kinda treatment_.'

But what the blazes would he do now?! Wait, what was it he was supposed to say?

"Er...It'll be alright?" And then she just let it all out, grabbing him around the chest, and wailing into him, as she let loose her tears. She burst into tears and it was then that the arrancar noticed how cold it was getting. "Come on. Lets go to my house so we don't freeze to death out here." The girl nodded, still crying into his shoulder. "O-Okay."

Once they arrived at the appartment that he shared with Shinji, He sat Inoue down on his couch and fixed her some hot choclate. _'This is so weird. Why am I being so nice all of a sudden?'_

He gave ger the hot choclate and wrapped her in his leather jacket. "Are you feeling better now?" The girl nodded happily, enjoying the hot choclate. Then Grimmjow walked over to his christmas tree and rummaged through the few gifts he was actually going to give to someone.

He handed the gift to her. "Here ya go. Merry Christmas, or whatever you guys call it." The girl was shocked that he actually bought her something. She smiled and tore through the package. When she opened it she gasped. He had bought her a beautiful diamond necklace, with a blood red ruby at the end, which was a dull red color. She looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"F-For m-me?"

Grimmjow took the necklace from her and unhooked it. "Here. This is a special necklace that glows red whenever one's soul mate is near. I had bought it for ya awhile back, so I'm sure its real." As he clipped the necklace around her necl and activated the seal, he spoke once more. This way, you can find the one that- Suddenly the necklace glowed a bright red, lighting the two of them up in its crimson glow.

Orihime's eyes widened as did Grimmjow's. Then they heard an 'ahem., from above them. The two looked up to see Shinji holding a mistletoe over their heads. Grimmjow's roomate smiled and gestured for them to kiss. "Come on you two its tradition. Ya have to do it!"

The two blushed. And Grimmjow reluctantly moved forward and kissed her lightly, but boy was he in for a surprise. Inoue had no intention of letting him off that easily, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him towards her.

Merry Christmas Grmmjow.

The End.


End file.
